


Sirius Black and the cardigan loving guy he meets

by eliottslocket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottslocket/pseuds/eliottslocket
Summary: Sirius knows he is gay, but he denies it and buries it deep. that is until he meets Remus Lupin. they both have girlfriends so will anything happen?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Sirius Black and the cardigan loving guy he meets

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in the style of a Norwegian tv show called Skam, which has multiple remakes. For convenience I have chosen to follow small plot lines of Skam France which I was rewatching when I started writing this, if you watch Skam please feel free to follow my twitter where I post updates on my Skam fics. Finally, this fic is for Aimee.

Saturday 1750

Sirius sat in the park hearing his phone ping constantly, eventually he looked at it. James was asking if he would be at the party later and if he could bring beer. Sirius quickly ignored the message and went back to staring at the lake again. The park was busy that day and loads of kids were running around screaming, there was also a group of skateboarders that caught his eye, they were around his age but once he realised he was staring he quickly got up and unchained his bike from the bench. 

Saturday 2226

The music was so loud Sirius thought his ears would bleed but instead of trying to make out what song it was over the bad singing of almost everyone he knew he opened another bottle of beer and turned to his friends. Evan and Peter were laughing about some awful joke Evan had told whereas James was staring across the room at Lily. 

Sirius knew James still loved Lily and however many hook ups or other relationships James had was only to fill the void that Lily had left. Sirius felt bad for wrecking his relationship with Lily by telling the whole school she had gone and kissed some other guy but seeing them together made him feel so jealous and he missed the days where it was just James and him.

‘Sirius, Sirius? You still with us dude?’ Evan laughed  
‘Did you see that friend of Lily’s she was HOT like she was looking at me and I knew she was thinking ‘damn who is that guy’’ Peter said  
‘Yeah are you sure it wasn’t a look of disgust?’ Evan retorted   
‘Anyways Sirius who is your target for the night?’   
‘James all these girls are unfuckable have you seen them?’  
‘Oh come on dude there has to be one’ Evan asked slyly hoping to annoy Sirius even more  
‘The small brunette over there in the black dress’   
‘Oh come on they all look like that’ James said   
‘yeah give us some details like the size of her boobs’ Evan laughed  
James, Evan and Peter broke out into laughter whilst Sirius stood getting more and more annoyed by the minute, he didn’t understand his friends around girls, sure they were hot but honestly he didn’t get it. Before they knew it the girl was walking over with her friend.  
‘Get out of my way’ shouted the brunette  
She quickly ran over to the sink and held back her friend’s hair whilst she vomited. Evan stared at Sirius and gave him a sort of nod saying ‘dude it’s your girl go make a move’ 

Evan asked the girl if they could help her in any way to which she replied ‘it would help if you shut the fuck up’   
Evan and Peter laughed, and Peter added ‘oooo rude and bitchy good luck with this one Sirius’   
‘No, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be rude it’s just I didn’t imagine spending my evening holding my friend’s hair back as she threw up her entire stomach’   
‘So, what if your friend is having a rough night it doesn’t need to ruin yours’ Sirius said  
‘I’m Mary’ she replied  
‘Very pretty, and the name isn’t bad either’ Sirius replied smoothly making Evan laugh.  
Mary blushed as she walked towards Sirius, Evan shoved Peter to the sink so that someone could still hold the girl’s hair back.  
‘So, Mary do you still want to have a good party?’ Sirius took some pills out of his pocket and placed one on his tongue. Mary instantly started making out with Sirius which Sirius had been expecting but he was still taken aback.   
The rest of the guys rolled their eyes as Mary dragged Sirius to the bathroom. Sirius started panicking when Mary started undoing his jeans, he had never gone this far with a girl and if he did, he always made up some excuse to stop before anything happened. Mary was still kissing him and pressing herself up against him and Sirius desperately wanted someone to knock on the bathroom door so that they would have to stop. As if someone was listening to his thoughts the doorbell rung and someone shouted ‘IT’S THE POLICE’ Sirius quickly ran out of the bathroom knowing not only did he have his drugs but he had James’ weed.   
Lily was talking to the police who were asking her to turn down the volume, Sirius saw an open window that he decided to jump out in case the police were looking for drugs.

Sunday 1149

Sirius was woken up by sunlight flooding through the curtains he had forgotten to shut the night before when he stumbled home at around 2315. He checked his phone to see around 49205 missed calls from James and so many messages.

(2304) James: Where are you? Did you go home with Mary?  
(2307) James: I can’t believe you left me at this lame party  
(1028) James: do you have the weed? Apparently, Lily found some at the party and her parents are so angry and she thinks it was me who left it

Sirius leapt up to check he still had the weed, he knew if he didn’t James would be so annoyed, he checked all the pockets in his jeans that he was wearing last night but he couldn’t find it. ‘fucks sake im so dead now’ Sirius thought. Before he could think of anything else Barty and Linn burst through the door of his room.

‘Hey sleepy head look who we have on the phone!!’ Barty yelled, well he probably said it at a normal volume, but Sirius’ head was still ringing from the party. They had Alice on the phone, Alice and Sirius had never been super close friends but last year they became closer and when Alice and Frank decided to move to London and Sirius’ home life was falling apart it seemed perfect that he would take her place in the flat share she was in.   
‘Say hello to Alice’   
‘hello’ Sirius said bluntly   
‘Not much enthusiasm there I see’ laughed Barty as he leapt onto Sirius’ bed and ruffled his hair.  
‘Stop it’ Sirius angrily shouted at him, Barty and Linn left him in his room alone after he lashed out at them.  
Sirius got along with his roommates most of the time but Linn almost never came out of her room and Barty always had a new hook-up from grindr in his bedroom and let’s just say the walls weren’t that thick.  
Sirius picked up his phone and replied to James.  
(1152) Sirius: Yeah, I have the weed don’t stress about it 

Monday 1308

Angel was running around the courtyard in the break whilst Sirius and the gang were talking about how gross Peter was.   
‘Peter even though you’re quite sweet you have quite a rat like appearance’ james laughed   
‘Yeah you’re also quite desperate to lose your virginity which can’t help’ Sirius added  
‘omg a desperate virgin rat that’s what you are’ Evan yelled a bit too loud  
‘Well thanks guys really helpful im never gonna fu-’ Peter got interuppted by Angel  
‘Hey guys what are you doing this Friday?’   
‘nothing much yeah yeah nothing, where is the party’ Peter tried to play it cool but it just made everyone laugh even more.  
‘Oh its not a party, there is a common room that needs redoing and the headmaster has given the duty to me! It will so fun to decorate so make sure you come along this Friday’  
‘Wait sorry we aren’t free this Friday we’re busy aren’t we guys?’ Evan said hurriedly.  
‘You were free when it was a party? Oh I see what’s happening you guys think you’ll be losers if you show up to help this common room – just because losers hang out there now doesn’t mean you’ll become them we’re going to make it a cool place!!’  
‘count me out’ James said as he walked off with Evan. Peter and Sirius quickly followed.  
‘guys is it me or is Angel REALLY HOT’ Peter asked  
Everyone rolled their eyes at him, Peter and his daily obsessions with new girls was something Sirius could never comprehend. 

Wednesday 1040

Evan and Sirius sat in the chemistry class room as people were slowly arriving for the lesson, they picked a bench near the back so they didn’t have to pay attention to the class. Lily and Leila walked into the classroom and Leila made her way towards him.  
‘Excuse me Evan, I need to talk to Sirius’ Leila demanded, Evan instantly got up and left Leila had some sought of authority over him it was honestly quite funny.   
‘Hello?’   
‘Sirius didn’t you lose something on Saturday?’  
‘What are you talking about?’  
‘Your virginity!!’   
‘what??’  
‘No idiot I’m talking about the weed’   
‘OH okay good do you have it?’ Sirius lowered his voice.   
‘Yes’  
‘Well? Can I have it?’  
‘I heard you don’t want to come to the meeting about the common room, you should Angel is your friend. Bring your friends to the meeting as well and I’ll give you back the weed’ Leila stood up and started walking back to her desk where Lily and Evan were waiting. But the teacher stopped her and claimed it would be better if she sat with Sirius. Evan looked angrily at Angel as he had now ended up on a front desk with the ex of James.

Friday 1658

It was Friday after school which meant he had to go the common room meeting, he needed to get the weed back before James asked for it back. He took a seat and unlocked his phone to text the others to find out when they would be there. 

(1656) James: Do we actually have to go to this meeting?   
(1656) Peter: If Angel is in charge, I don’t mind ;)  
(1657) Evan: Peter you are so desperate it is embarrassing

As he was about to reply they came through the doors.  
‘What’s up dude? Where are the drinks you promised?’ Evan asked  
‘There is orange juice over there, and Peter Engel will be in charge’ Sirius replied   
Another person walked through the doors, he was tall and a bit older than Sirius, maybe the year above him? He had sandy coloured hair that was messy and uncontrolled. He sat down at the other end of the common room and Sirius’ eyes followed him in awe.   
‘HEYYYYY SIRIUS!!’ James shoved him in the back ‘Look it’s that girl you got with on Saturday what was her name again?’  
Sirius was knocked back into a harsh reality, but his eyes kept flicking back to the dude sitting at the other end of the classroom.  
‘umm her name was Mary’ he said  
‘ahh nice so what happened-give us the details’ Evan loved poking his nose into his friends’ business.  
Before he could answer Angel started speaking, at that point he stopped paying attention and kept glancing to his right to see the guy again, suddenly the sandy haired guy looked up and made eye contact with Sirius, Sirius could feel himself blushing and he looked back to Angel who was still talking about what had to be done in the common room.

Friday 1902

The talk lasted too long for anyone’s liking and everyone was relieved to get out. After the talk, Evan still wanted to know what happened on Saturday.  
‘Yeah I guess we hooked up I don’t have her number or anything though’ Sirius said looking more fed up than ever.   
The guys parted ways when they got to the bus stop. James took the bus before his that went a different way, Peter and Evan cycled. 

Sirius sat at the bus stop waiting for his bus even though he knew it would probably be another 40 minutes. He looked around, the boy with the sandy hair was behind the bus stop at the vending machine. Sirius walked up to the vending machine hoping to find a way to have a conversation with him. The boy was looking up and down the vending machine obviously trying to choose what to get.  
‘Oh sorry I didn’t see you there, you can go first I don’t know what to get’ He said to Sirius  
‘Number 43 is good and actually not that small’ Sirius replied desperate to keep the conversation going.   
The boy put his money in the machine and punched in the number 43, and he did it again getting two out meaning there were none left for Sirius.  
‘Oh shit did you want one’   
Sirius thought this was a seriously stupid question of course we wanted one he just told the guy he liked them but instead of saying anything he just shrugged.  
‘I hope you want one because they’re for both of us’ the guy said smiling   
They walked over to the bus stop and sat down the guy chucked him one of the chocolate bars.  
‘That was a funny meeting about the common room, what do you think about it?’ he asked  
‘I mean it was weird’ Sirius said not wanting to reveal the real reason he went.  
‘I think its good though, the concept, you know to meet people.’   
‘You’re new here then?’ Sirius had never seen him before ‘isnt it a bit weird to join in the last year of school?’   
‘Everything is weird to you’ he laughed ‘fancy a joint?’ the sandy haired boy took one out from behind his ear.  
‘sure why not’ replied Sirius 

They were smoking together and just talking about school until they were interrupted by Mary.   
‘Hey Sirius!’   
Sirius felt his heart sink rapidly  
‘Hi Mary’ he replied  
‘Saturday was such fun we should hang out again some time’  
‘uhh yeah sure why not’ Sirius did not want to hang out with Mary again, but he didn’t want to refuse  
‘Ooo can I have a smoke?’  
‘yeah sure’ laughed the sandy haired boy  
‘that meeting was fun right!!’ Mary tried to keep the conversation going  
‘I think his general opinion is that it was weird’   
Sirius rolled his eyes and hoped his bus would come soon.  
‘so, what is your name?’ Mary asked the guy  
‘me, I’m Remus’, Sirius turned around and locked eyes with Remus.


End file.
